Forbidden to love
by ShaeraHaek
Summary: AU Allen lost what was most dear to him. Locking all emotons away he continued to entertain those who yearned for him. His facade, however, will be violated by a mysterious raven-haired man. Will he open his heart for the feelings he tried to lock away? Or will the feelings make him bleed to death? Yullen, Neah/Allen, Cross/Allen and an obsessed!Tykki. Spoilers I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello!**

**A short message for those who decided to read this story: I am too obsessed with past!Allen and his looks! I think it will be a rather nice change to write this story with this little upgrade. (I personally think everybody is very much familiar with Allen´s snow white hair, odd arm and scars. ) So I thought ´why not change it a little bit´.**

**In this story I will regard Allen as a young man in his early twenties, with long reddish brown hair (colour - according to wikia sources and length – according to the latest manga chapters).**

**I was strongly influenced by movies like Memoirs of Geisha and Moulin rouge! But I am changing few facts and rules about the Geisha society so please, no flames!**

* * *

The moon shone brightly that night. It´s light illuminated the delicate features of the young boy standing motionlessly in the garden, surrounded by crimson flowers. Gentle wind caressed his pale face and played with his smooth reddish hair, carrying the faint sounds of laughter coming from the teahouse.

„Never again...", he whispered. Tears silently fell down his fair cheeks. His silver eyes turned towards the big full moon, reflecting his shine.

"You were right, Marian. For us, love is like salt to our wounds." It hurts and suffocates, intensifies the suffering.

"Goodbye, my love… forever and ever." He said, holding up the paper in his hand.

The wind howled around him, taking note of his excruciation, soothing his bleeding heart and whispering into his ear. He let go of the paper, waving goodbye to his love, to his tears and all his grief. The wind took eagerly what was offered, blowing it away from the youth, covering him in crimson petals.

The boy turned and silently making his way back to the teahouse.

_´No feelings, no tears, no love´_ he thought touching his tear strained cheeks. Entering the house, he gracefully walked to his room. Straightening his susohiki as he sat down, he looked in the mirror in front of him.

_´Pathetic.´_ He thought as he reached for the brush, dipping it into the white powder. He silently covered his red cheeks by the substance, then repainted black lines around his silver eyes and for the final touch he added some blood red lipstick on his lips.

_´Born in a wrong body, eh?´_ He looked in the mirror again, remembering what many said to him. _´Maybe.´_

He heard steps nearing his room.

"The guests request your presence." A woman announced, kneeling outside. She carefully opened the shoji. He looked at her standing up.

"I´ll be right there." He answered. She gazed up to him.

"Let me help you with your hair." She said silently standing up and stalking to his table. Taking a silver brooch in the shape of a butterfly with wings adorned by red gems, she reached for his long silky hair.

She put the brooch in his hair holding it up in a complicated chignon.

"Perfect." She whispered. She turned him around to make him look at her. As she noticed his absent look and emotionless eyes, she sighed.

"Please,…" she said, not capable to continue.

"Don´t worry, Anita." He replied. "The guests will be satisfied…"

He gracefully stepped out of the room, making his way toward the muffled voices. She just stood there, looking at his slender back with a sad look.

She could hear the shoji open and the voices pausing, then sighing, gasping then eagerly welcoming the figure that entered the room.

_´Satisfied as always… Allen.´_ She added mentally, looking at his dark mahagony table.

Neatly leaning against the mirror framed by silver leaves, there was a photograph of a man with dark red hair and golden eyes holding a smiling Allen in his arms.

* * *

**Note: Shoji should be the japanese paper door but correct me if I´m wrong.**

** In the Reverse Novel: Lost fragment of snow Hoshino wrote that Neah had red hair... but I dared to change it into dark red.**

**I am very sorry for the grammar mistakes. Let me know if you liked it and if you want to find out what happened be patient and I will surprise you! ;)**


	2. Punishment

**Consider this some kind of introduction to the actual story. I had to start somehow. Though I wanted to write SHORT chapters… I just can´t. Don't you people forget! AU! That means I make EVERYTHING up!**

**Also, history hates me. Anyways, enjoy the first official chapter!**

**Note: **_Bla bla bla**- Intro, Allen´s thoughts.**_

***** **_bla bla bla_*****- Flashback**

* * *

_America –a land of unlimited opportunities. People came here to fulfill their dreams and hopes, to start a new life, thinking that they could escape the cruelties of wars which were raging around the world._

_Hence special cities arose. Wars didn't exist for these places. The cities had their own reality._

_**´Unimportant and ignored by the government itself, yet sought out by those very ministers that shroud themselves in power.**´_

_The most powerful men yearned for release from their daily responsibilities._

_They drowned themselves in the pleasures the cities offered, forgetting the nightmares scarring their minds._

_I lived in such city._

_Life here was silent and ordinary while the sun shone on the dark roof tiles. But as soon as the moon showed it´s silver face, it changed into a place of pleasures, gamble and ignorance resting in the opium fume._

_I was taken here when I was very young, after my parents died. I was left in the hands of an old woman – a foreign geisha - who thought me the rules of this world._

_I learnt everything necessary to survive here: How to serve the tea, entertain and satisfy the people in more ways than just one. I knew how to make the men fall on their knees and beg for my attention._

_I was raised by those who willingly wore the red light when the day turned to night._

_They said I was a lucky one. Though I was a boy, I was envied by other women for my beauty. I was often regarded as a woman and somehow, I was grateful for it. I knew that if I hadn´t ended up here, I would be cursing my pale skin, smooth hair and delicate curves._

_When I turned 15, I satisfied my first official customer._

_I became a Night-clad, someone who sacrificed himself to soothe the pain and misery of others._

_I spent many nights with many people, pacifying them, healing their pain, ignoring my own discomfort. I was enduring the life of a Night-clad like any other, until I met a certain man._

_He came to this city as a customer, yet he never left._

_I dare to say that his name is known throughout the whole country, but only the Night-clad said it out loud._

_His name is Marian Cross._

* * *

"Let me go, you bastards!" The man yelled. However, the two guards holding his arms in iron grip, had no such intention.

"No! Let me go!" He screamed and thrashed around. The guards just sighed and proceeded down the stairs.

"Again?!" A woman sitting behind the reception desk asked as they reached the main hall.

"Yeah," one of the guards sighed.

"Who is it this time?" The woman asked with a frown, looking down on the man, thrashing in the guards ´ hands.

"Chairman Holler." The other guard said as he twisted the struggling man´s hand. Holler just squealed.

"Tell the master that the chairman will be leaving immediately, booking out his room and paying the charges." The guard said and the receptionist scribbled down some notes.

"That won´t be necessary." All heads turned towards the figure that emerged from the door. "The charges are already paid." The boy waved with the money in his hand.

* * *

_*******Chairman Holler was restlessly waiting in the dark red tearoom. He was attended by a dark haired girl in kimono. He looked at his watch._

_It showed 9.53 p.m. ´Just eight more minutes´ He thought nervously. Breathing in the flowery scent of the burnt out incense he looked around._

_Holler looked at the watch again. 9.56 p.m. ´Come on!´_

_"The tea is served, dear sir," the woman said, "I will be taking my leave. Your night entertainer will be here shortly."_

_The chairman nodded, his eyes never leaving the watch._

_The wannabe geisha bowed politely and left the room, leaving the nervous chairman alone._

_Holler cursed the watch under his breath and took a sip of his tea._

_He was about to take the watch off his hand and throw it away in frustration, when the shoji opened. It revealed the long awaited person._

_Clad in crimson-black kimono garnished by light pink and red roses. Black obi ornamented with golden lines and white straps of pearls hugged his delicate waist. Shoulders and neck exposed, offering Hollers greedy eyes a breathtaking display._

_"Impatient?" The figure asked._

_Holler´s breath hitched but he quickly found the words that got struck in his throat._

_"I-I was waiting for you." He stuttered._

_"But of course!" The young man smiled as he stepped inside. "And here I am, at your disposal." He whispered temptingly._

_It sent shivers all over Hollers body._

_"Allen,…" He sighed impatiently. The said lad slowly closed the door. He could feel the blood rush to his face and to some… other regions._

_"You know the rule, dear master." He purred._

_The chairman nodded. The rule was simple – hands off. He could only savour what was offered by the entertainer. Never initiate._

_He heard of the terrors that awaited those poor souls that disobeyed._

_He swallowed._

_Allen was still leaning against the wooden door frame with his hands behind his back. He teasingly exposed his leg, leaned forward and extracted a golden brooch off his hair._

_"I am flattered that you specifically requested me." Allen said when he crossed the distance between them. Holler´s eyes never leaving him._

_"They say you are the best." He said. His face was gaining darker shades of red. He could hear his own heartbeat in his head._

_"Indeed." Allen whispered. He was standing right in front of the chairman. "Then sit back, and enjoy what I´m offering." Allen smiled and laid his bare exposed feet on the man´s chest pushing him to lie down on the floor._

_"I am sure something ails your mind. Care to share the stressing thoughts? I am sure I could… help." He said seductively, standing above the older man._

_"A-actually, there is something. M-my wife-", Holler started with a shaky voice, "-she wants to leave me. "_

_"I am very sorry to hear that." Allen breathed out. Holler shivered. His hands reached for Allen´s pale smooth leg._

_"Uh-uh-uh, dear mister, remember the rule." Allen teased as he pushed Hollers hand away with his foot. The chairman obeyed, still shaking with temptation and arousal. Allen noticed the excitement in his pants._

_"So tell me, dear sir, how could your wife be leaving someone as great as you?" Allen uttered tilting his head in a cute manner. He lowered himself down on the man under him, ´accidentally´ brushing his backside against the bulge in the man´s pants. "That can´t possibly be right." He whispered. "How can she possibly want to leave such a strong and independent man?" He whispered in Holler´s ear. The words rolled easily out of his mouth. Allen knew exactly what the customers wanted to hear._

_The chairman blinked and swallowed hardly. He inhaled the sweet scent that hung around Allen´s slender body. His hands glided across the senior´s chest._

_Holler was at his limit. The scent was maddening. He couldn't think straight anymore._

_All his problems, annoying responsibilities and even the warnings his friends gave him, slipped out of his mind._

_Sweet scent, pale skin, parted lips, flushed cheeks, slim legs, long smooth tresses and silver eyes._

_His eyes refused to see anything else and his mind, clouded by greed and thrill, blocked out all warnings. His brain moved from his head to his pants._

_"Allen!" Holler groaned out. He roughly grabbed Allen´s shoulders and flipped him under himself._

_"Aah~!" The sigh escaped his lips. ´That was rather fast.´ He thought amused._

_"I need you and I need you right now!" ´To hell with restrictions!´ He thought. Holler felt the need to touch every inch of the lithe body lying beneath him. He licked the lad´s neck, then kissed his bare skin._

_"I didn't know you were this desperate, master." Allen purred._

_That was the last drop for the chairman. He spread Allen´s legs apart and shoved his hips in between._

_He felt hand cupping his face. Holler looked at the boy._

_"But sir," Allen said with a pout, "you broke the rules!"_

_Immediately after this was said, two pairs of strong arms grabbed him roughly and dragged him outside._

_"What the—!" The chairman was stunned. He noticed two big men carrying him away from his prey. "Let me go you bastards!"*******_

* * *

As soon as Holler noticed Allen standing in the door, he wrenched out his body off from the iron hands that were holding him. He ran straight to the lad falling on his knees when he reached him.

"H-hey-!" The guards stuttered.

"Please,…" he pleaded, "I need you so much!" Holler, kneeling in front of Allen, kissed and licked his foot.

Allen was looking at him, with a smirk adoring his pink lips.

The chairman´s wishes, however, were not granted. The guards restored the grasp on his arms.

"That´s enough sir, would you kindly remove yourself from this building?" The guard asked.

"I will remember this! I will - I will come back for him! Allen!" He screamed as he flew through the air.

"Bye bye, mister, come again." Allen said, waving at the man. ´_Idiot._´

The guards made sure that Holler would never again set his foot on Marian Cross´ lands.

* * *

Allen sat in this dark room, humming a lullaby and combing his hair.

The door opened. There was a man, with long crimson hair and glasses, leaning against a black wooden cane. Half of his covered by a white mask, half revealing a scowl.

"Again?" He asked. Allen froze for a second.

"Not my fault, Marian." He replayed nonchalantly.

Cross smirked. "Can´t be helped, huh?"

Allen smiled. "Indeed." He stood up walking over to his owner. "Here is the money the guy owned you." He uttered with a smile. Allen reached to his obi and took out the money roll. Pecking Crosses cheek, he struck the roll into his pocket.

"How—?" Cross started but he was immediately interrupted by the lad.

"How did I know? Easily. You are very messy when it comes to paperwork. And how did I get the money? The guy was very busy paying attention to body so my hand slipped… I consider it as a recompense for the damage."

"The damage?" Cross raised an eyebrow.

"Ah~" Allen sighed, turned on his heel and dramatically fainted backwards on Cross who caught him with one hand in midair. "I was so scared! The man suddenly attacked me!" The back of his hand touched his forehead. "I was so helpless! If the guards didn't come in time, he would-he would… oh, what terrible thoughts!" Allen chuckled.

Cross sweatdropped. "You cheeky brat! Making fun of me, eh?"

Allen leaned his head against Crosses chest and put his arms around the older man´s waist. "Me? Never."

"You know, you deserve a punishment." Cross sighed.

Allen looked up to meet the older ones gaze. "You can´t be serious!" He pouted. "I just helped you out!"

"You deserve it." Cross pronounced calmly. "I will make sure you won´t be bored for the next few weeks."

"Excuse me?" Allen asked silently. "But you said I could take a break for the whole month!"

"Yes, but you proved yourself to be fit enough to collect the money from people that owed me." The red head replayed calmly. "I´ve invited an old friend of mine to spend his days off here. You won´t be his entertainer, that man is very high-principled, you will simply make sure he feels comfortable around here. "

Allen frowned. "Sounds boooring…"

"It has to be a punishment after all." Cross smirked. He turned around and stalked away.

The silver eyed boy just stood there, sulking.

´_I´ll remember this!_´ He thought and childishly stuck out his tongue in Marian´s direction.

* * *

**So yeah. Finish!**

**Poor Holler, ryt?**

**Anyways…. guess who Cross´ "old fiend" is… rather obvious, nee?:D**

**Spoilers: Kanda will be making a flawless entrance in the next chappie too. Lemony flashbacks from Allen´s past included.**

**P. S.: Sorry for grammar mistakes – story is un-beta-ed.**

**Reviews VERY WELCOMED! **


	3. Unexpected

**Thank you all for the positive reviews! I love you guys so much:D Anyways! Here is the new chapter. I wanted to upload it on Wednesday but a bottle of vodka interrupted me… and my mind was blank for the two following days.**

**WARNING!: OOC, Lemony scenes, insults and my lethal grammar. Un-beta´d so have mercy…**

**NOTE: The district contains the Main teahouse, smaller teahouses, joyhouses, rest-houses, spas and kitchens. All the bedrooms are the same (except for color of the room maybe). And the part where I refer to Allen with "She" is Kanda´s POV.**

**If you find some errors, please inform me coz my mind refuses to think properly.**

* * *

_***Allen, clad only in a simple silky white robe, was laying motionlessly on his king sized bed. His back faced the wide opened widow. All possible thoughts and worries swirled in his mind. He curled up into a ball and hugged his shoulders._

_Gazing into the darkness, he waited._

_He didn´t have to wait too long till a pleasant melody reached his ears. The whistle was silent enough not to wake anyone up, yet loud enough to draw attention of the dogs that were supposed to guard the district. ´Finally.´ He thought with a weak smile._

_The whistle was getting lauder with every second that passed. Allen could hear the dogs´ whining a short while afterwards. Then suddenly everything went dead silent._

_Allen twitched. He heard silent rustling of someone entering his room._

_"Good evening." Echoed throughout the room._

_"What took you so long?" Allen replied, not moving an inch, his eyes still focusing on the darkness._

_"What, no welcome back for me?" The person said amused. Allen turned around to look at the long awaited intruder, but there was no one there. He slowly sat up._

_"I am right here, dear." He heard from behind. Strong but gentle arms hugged his waist. The person sat down on the bed, laid his head on Allen´s right shoulder and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck._

_"Missed me, Neah?" Allen chuckled._

_"You can´t imagine how much." Neah murmured between planting kisses on his lover´s neck. His gloved hands glided impatiently all over the small body before him._

_"Heh, believe me, I can." Allen kissed the man´s dark hair. He gently pushed the excited hands away._

_"Oow…" Neah pouted._

_Allen turned to face his lover. Neah sat there hands frozen in mid-air, sulking childishly._

_"You are so adorable when you do that." Allen uttered as he reached for his lover´s collar. "Now don't you dare to move." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Neah´s jaw. He then slowly unbuttoned the man´s coat, vest and first five buttons of his white shirt, leaving the black necktie untouched._

_Allen looked at Neah´s chest. ´Perfect.´ He thought as observed the perfectly toned and muscular chest in front of him. He lowered himself to kiss his lover´s collar bone._

_Neah twitched. The smaller lad was covering him with gentle wet kisses. He let a shaky breath escape his lips._

_"Ooh~? Excited this much already? "Allen purred softly after noticing the excitement in the other´s pants. "We should take care of this." The younger grabbed Neah´s necktie and pulled him closer, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Neah made a quick process with the coat and vest, while Allen laid down, pulling the older male on top of him. Their kiss never broke, only intensified. After good three minutes they finally paused, gasping for air._

_Neah pushed himself up to get a good look at the person lying under him. Cheeks flushed, half lidded eyes, parted lips and long reddish hair spread around his head in a halo. The younger´s hands gently caressed the Neah´s hair. The latter took one hand and kissed it._

_"I love you so much." He whispered._

_"I love you too." The other replayed instantly, smiling. Neah touched Allen´s lips with his gloved hand. Allen bit the glove and pulled. Smirking, he raised an eyebrow and his silver eyes locked with the golden orbs._

_Neah´s narrowed his eyes. Allen snatched the glove away, jerking his head to the left and throwing it aside._

_The dark-haired groaned out, throwing himself down, catching Allen´s lips in an almost bruising kiss. Allen spread his legs, giving Neah enough place to fit himself into a better position. The younger gently rocked his hips against the Neah´s. The man groaned again and pushed himself further down with his hand groping his lover´s thigh and pulling it upwards. Allen didn't even notice when his robe and Neah´s remaining clothes were tossed aside. The silver-eyed locked his legs around the other´s waist._

_Allen´s mouth was assaulted once again, the other´s tongue gliding inside his mouth re-discovering every inch of it._

_Neah gasped. Allen´ s hand reached for the most excited part of his body. The younger supported himself on his elbows and pushed the other backwards. Neah stopped and looked at the lad. The latter grabbed Neah´s shoulders and rolled over so the older was beneath him. Allen smirked._

_He positioned himself between the other´s legs and turned his attention to his lower regions._

_"Alle-ooh…!"_

_The silver-eyed didn't let the other time to finish his sentence and engulfed his fully erected member. He took the whole organ in then pulled back, looking at the man under him. He licked the veins along the heated cock then swallowed it once again. He raised his head he repeated the action. Neah fisted the sheets, trying his best not to buckle his hips up. Allen picked up a steady rhythm. He heard the other groan and moan in pleasure but before he could even show his best he was stopped. Allen looked up._

_"No. I don't want you to do this. I don't like to see you like this." Neah said cupping his cheeks in both hands. He paused to look better at his lover. His lips swollen, parted lightly, his eyes clouded with need, his cheeks adored by a cute pink blush._

_Neah pulled his younger lover over himself and kissed his forehead. Allen sat down on the man just slightly above his cock so he could tease him with rubbing his backside against it. Neah let out a yet another long shaky sigh._

_"Use the lotion." He ordered. Allen nodded and pulled out a small grey bottle basically out of nowhere._

_"We wouldn't really need this if you let me finish." The younger pronounced silently. Neah grabbed both his hands._

_"You know I hate it when you do that. However good it might feel I prefer it this way."_

_"Sometimes, I don't really get you." Allen smiled but he complied with his lover´s wishes, covering his hand with the substance and then grabbing the man´s erection and pumping it gently. Before he withdrew he squeezed the organ lightly and he was rewarded with another muffled moan._

_"You little teaser." The man uttered as he shifted their posture so that the younger one would be lying under him once again. He kissed his lover´s thigh then licked his exposed nipple. Allen squirmed beneath him. Neah spread his lover´s legs wider and adjusted himself at his entrance, holding his hips up. Allen moaned loudly as the other pushed himself in. The golden-eyed breathed out, leaned his forehead against the soft sheets next to Allen´s head, kissing his shoulder and then biting gently down to stifle his own moan. How he missed the heat that surrounded him._

_Allen´s hands shot up around his neck._

_"Move!" He said hastily. "Now~!"_

_Neah granted his wishes, picking up a slow pace. Although they have been separated for almost 3 months he was tried to do it slowly and gently however his lover had other plans._

_"Faster!" Allen gasped as he rocked himself to meet the others hips. "I know you are holding back." The lad purred into his hear. "It was way too long."_

_The older one hissed, throwing his self-control out of the imaginary window._

_He thrust hard into the lithe boy then paused to move his hands from the boy´s hips to grasp the sheets alongside Allen´s head so he could stop the boy from moving over the bed. Allen twined his smooth long legs around his lover´s waist once again, panting loudly._

_When Neah made sure Allen wouldn´t move anywhere during the act he continued. He thrust into his lover with more passion and force._

_Allen arched his back as Neah hit the spot inside him, sending stars into his vision._

_"More!" He moaned out. The other obeyed._

_Soon his thrusts turned to unsteady jerks as he neared his climax and his pants changed into short groans. His head was spinning with pleasure. He breathed through his clenched teeth. Gripping Allen´s ass with one of his hand, he pushed the boy tighter against himself. He closed his eyes shut as he heard another, louder moan._

_"Yes!" The younger groaned. His hands dug into the other´s back, leaving long red scratches. "Aaaah!" He screamed. Allen´s back arched and Neah put his arm around him holding him even closer and pushing himself even deeper._

_Neah, too, couldn't keep his screams at bay as he reached his orgasm. Just few more thrusts and he emptied himself inside of the lithe boy._

_Neah rolled over on his back._

_"Wow…" The older one panted out. Allen chuckled silently still trying to catch his breath. "It was really too long. I´m out of practice!" Neah exclaimed and then immediately threw himself back at the younger boy._

_"Woah!" Allen cried out laughing as Neah bombarded his body with wet sloppy kisses._

_The dark haired endowed his younger lover with three more rounds of passionate sex._

_They finished up breathless and completely drained out of strength. Neah took Allen into his arms, covering them with the red satin sheet._

_The silver-eyed nuzzled into the crook of Neah´s neck, licked a line up to his jaw and nipped at his ear._

_"That was great." The younger said as he leaned his head on his lover´s chest and putting one hand over him._

_"Yeah…" Neah replied, still a bit out of his breath._

_"Tell me you´re not leaving anytime soon."_

_Neah remained silent, his eyes were covered by his wavy dark red hair._

_"I hate you." Allen said unhappily. Neah hugged him tighter._

_"When?"_

_"In two days."_

_Allen pushed himself up and sat straddled on the older man. The silver-eyed boy cupped his lover´s cheeks and softly kissed his forehead. "I don't want you to leave. Please, don't leave me here alone again!"_

_Neah felt something wet drip on his cheek. He caressed Allen´s cheek, wiping his tears off._

_"I´m so sorry." He whispered. "I will stay till the morning."_

_"What if he catches you?"_

_"Don't worry. He won´t…" the older paused, "Allen?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"After everything is over I will come back and take you away from here. Definitely." The other said kissing the top of his lover´s head._

_Neah held Allen for the rest of the night tightly in his arms, humming a lullaby till the boy fell asleep. He looked at his lover then kissed his remaining tears away. He gently laid the younger on the bed and got up, putting his underwear and his shirt on. After that he laid back down and fell asleep._

_…_

_Allen was waked up by the hounds that suddenly began to bark and howl not too far away. He opened one eye and noticed that the sun was almost up. He slowly raised his head, still dazed by sleep. He looked at the person lying next to him. A bad feeling stirred in his stomach. The dogs were still barking and whining loudly. He gripped Neah´s shoulder but before he could say something the shoji was slammed open, revealing and angry man leaning against a black wooden cane. Neah jerked awake and looked at the person standing in the door._

_It took him only a single milisecond to comprehend what was going on. His eyes widened. ´Fuck!´_

_"Y-yoo, Cross!" He greeted with somewhat strangled voice._

_"Get out!" Cross growled pulling his gun out. "GET OUT!" He shouted._

_Neah darted out of the bed, grabbing his clothes._

_"Marian!" Allen yelled as the redhead aimed at his lover. He threw himself at the male with the gun, wrapped only in the dark crimson satin sheet from his bed._

_"Have you lost your mind?!" The boy screamed while trying to keep the man away from aiming at Neah, who jumped out of the bed, grabbed his clothes hastily and ran towards the opened window. Cross pulled the trigger. A gunshot echoed through the room. It barely missed the escaping male._

_Neah jumped out of the window but before he started running he turned his face towards Allen bestowing him an apologetic smile._

_Cross pushed Allen away and limped to the opened window, taking aim. Before he could pull the trigger his arm was pushed upwards. He missed his target once again._

_Allen slapped the man across his cheek. He was shaking violently while the tears fell down his eyes._

_"Marian…" he breathed out angrily but he couldn't finish for he was interrupted by his own painful coughs. He fell to his knees, gripping the hem of his master´s shirt, coughing into his hand. The man kneeled beside him, throwing his gun and his cane away. The man cupped the boy´s face then he hugged him tightly._

_"You fool." He said rocking gently back and forth with the boy in his arms. Allen sobbed and cried his eyes out._

_"It will destroy both of you…"***_

* * *

Allen´s eyes shot wide open. The words echoed in his mind.

He was lying in his room, covered by warm sheets, staring at the ceiling. His head was spinning and his eyes hurt from crying. He wiped the tears off, his startled expression melting into a dull one.

_´It surely was a long time since I last had a nightmare like this.´_ He was lying on his back numbly. He didn't move a muscle until he felt the warm rays of sunshine on his face. He looked to his left at the opened window. The memory of Neah jumping out flashed before his eyes.

_´I´m so pathetic.´_

Allen got up and walked over to the big mirror. ´I look horrible.´ He thought as he observed his own face in it. Dark circles under his crying eyes, his hair a mess and the robe hanging loosely on his slender frame, exposing his left shoulder. He rubbed his eyes, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a simple white kimono lined with red flowers and a simple light-pink obi. After he was done with dressing he walked to the mirror again, combing his hair.

_´The guest is coming today.´_

He combed his hair to his side curled the ends up and added a white flowery hairgrip so the hairdo would stay put. After that he applied some natural powder on his face so he covered up the tear-stained cheeks.

.

.

.

It was a quiet morning. The early sun was shining, warming Allen´s cold limbs up. All the Night-clad in this district were asleep. Allen strode outside of the rest-house and headed for the kitchens. He mechanically saluted to the people he met on the way, his mind was busy with replaying the nightmare he dreamt of.

Few of the hounds that were guarding the building raised their heads and whined. They ran over to Allen, nudged his hands and rubbed against his legs, asking for the lad´s attention. Allen snapped from his trance.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted as he petted the hounds. They licked his hands, wagging their tails.

He received a much stronger nudge from behind. Allen turned around.

"Hello, Tim!" He smiled and crouched down to look the big golden-brown hound in the eye. He scratched the dog behind his droopy ears. The animal licked his face and whined. The other dogs leaned their ears flat against their heads and bowed their heads, nudging the boy again. He petted them all and then continued to the kitchens, the dogs following him.

The hounds chased each other around Allen, barking and wiggling their tails. Tim, however, remained at the lad´s side.

In five minutes, a delicious scent hit his nose. He inhaled the aroma and his stomach growled loudly. He entered the building.

The kitchen was rather quiet today. The cooks were silently slicing meat, chopping vegetables and stirring all possible soups, sauces and other substances Allen could not name.

"Oh! Hello Allen! You are up rather early today!" The overexcited indian cook Jerry said when he noticed the boy.

"Yoo, Allen!" He heard other voices from the back of the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Allen replied with a soft smile.

"Huuh? What´s with that face?"

Allen sighed. "It´s nothing."

"Oh, c´mon, dear! I know this face very well. Can´t sleep again?" The cook asked frowning.

"Just some bad dreams, actually." The youth replied.

"Oh, sweetheart!" The tanned man breathed. "I am soooooo sorry to hear that! Wait here for a second I will make some delicious yum-yums for you so you can lose yourself in the heavenly delight of my food and forget all the bad stuff! I will make you feel like in heaven, my dear! Don't you worry at all!" The eccentric man babbled and babbled as he danced off to the back of the kitchen to prepare something for the lad.

Allen chuckled.

"That is more like it, honey! Your beautiful face shouldn't make such sad expressions!" The man tuned.

Not even three minutes passed and the man was back, dancing around Allen, with plates in his hands.

"Come, sweety, come! Sit down!" He gestured towards a small table in the corner. Allen complied.

"My Lord," he started in a deep voice, "may I present thou thine very special breakfast!" He uttered as he revealed the food from beneath the silver dish-cover. "Voilà, Chicken Cordon Bleu! The fines of chicken meat fried with cheese and potatoes! It will melt on your tongue! The next meal iiiis-" he reached for the second dish-cover, pulling it away, "Circles of Life, a. k. a. pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, whipped cream and chocolate!" He threw the covers right into the sink and then reached for the last plate.

"However," he said "the best is just about to be revealed!" He spun around holding the plate right in front of Allen. The younger laughed. "The last and your most favourite! Mitarashiiiii Dangooo~!"

Allen laughed out loud, clapping.

"Thank you so much, Jerry!" His mood made a 180 degree turn and he let the nightmare drift off his mind.

Jerry sighed and smiled at the youth that was happily devouring his meals. _´Don't make that face again.´_ He thought sadly and watched the young lad enjoy his breakfast. As he turned around to walk back to his post to finish the meals for the day he was stopped by the golden hound.

"What, you want something good too, doggie?" He laughed out as the dog barked in agreement. The cook stalked towards his usual spot in the kitchen, grabbed a big bone and threw it over to the dog.

The happy animal made its way to his young, very occupied, master, laid down and bit his bone.

Allen was about to put the dango ball into his mouth when the door slammed open revealing a panting Miranda.

"Allen!" She gasped. "The g-guest…!" She managed to utter through the erratic breaths.

Allen froze. He suddenly remembered today´s schedule. _´Oops.´_ He swallowed and sprang from his table.

"Thank you for the good food, Jerry!" He yelled and ran towards the door, handing the unfinished stick of dango to the distressed woman as he passed her. "Thank you Miranda!" He uttered smiling at her briefly and then raced to the main building as fast as his tight kimono allowed him to.

.

.

.

It took him five minutes to get to the main teahouse that towered over the other houses of the district.

Allen ran hastily around the corner. He certainly did NOT expect to be sent flying backwards right after doing so. However, instead of a painful meeting the hard ground, he found himself in a loose embrace of the obstacle he bumped into.

"Watch out, missy." The person growled and released Allen´s waist.

"I am sorry, sir." The youth bowed and replied nervously. When he looked up again his silver eyes met the man´s black orbs.

"Be careful, m´ lady, or you might hurt yourself." He heard from behind the black-eyed male. A cheerful looking redhead with an eye patch over his right eye stepped from behind the tall man, grinning widely.

Allen bowed again. "I am very sorry, please excuse me." He uttered as he resumed his run. Before he could lose both of them from his sight he gave the tall man a fleeting look and their eyes meet once again.

He heard a muffled whistling noise and something like _´way to go, buddy´_ as he entered the teahouse.

Allen found himself in front of his owner´s personal tearoom within seconds. He stood there, fixing his hair and clothes and once he was satisfied with his looks he put on the sweetest smile he could muster, thinking _´Marian will slaughter me~´_, and pushed the door open.

He bowed his head politely. "Please excuse my delay."

"Finaly!" The readhead started, his tone giving Allen a good picture about how annoyed the man was. Cross, shooting a very ´pleasant´ smile that clearly said ´we´re going to discuss this matter later´, turned his attention at the man sitting on a comfortable leather gauche, sipping tea.

_´Yep, totally gonna kill me´_ Allen thought and walked further into the room and stood next to the man.

"This is Froi Tiedoll, my friend from army. Tiedoll, this is Allen, he will be your attendant during your stay here. He will show you around the district. If you´ll need anything just ask him for it." The redhead said and the Tiedoll looked at the silver-eyed lad.

Allen tore his gaze from Cross and looked at the man. He noticed the thick glasses, blowzy light brown hair with shades of silver tied in a rubber band and a moustache under his nose. Clad in loose beige army pants with buttons on sides, reaching up to his knees, long dark coat, with golden hem and buttons, and a crumpled white button up shirt. His sleeves lifted up, revealing his scarred rough hands.

The first thought that flashed through his mind was _´hoodlum´_ but then he gazed into the man´s eyes. Tired but affectionate, reminding him of the eyes of his late caretaker – the old geisha he called Nana. Those fatherly eyes looked back at him and Allen froze under the male´s gaze.

Tiedoll was looking at the boy for a good minute before he spoke up.

"Weren´t you talking about a boy, Marian?"

Allen just smiled. Tiedoll took another sip from his tea, then put it on the table and adjusted himself on the couch to get a better look at Allen. After a short period of staring and blinking he calmly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The old eyes flew over the boy again.

"Hmm." Tiedoll hummed, his eyes still locked on Allen.

"Now that the introductions are over," Cross said, rolling his eyes, "care to tell me why the fuck did you bring those two brats along?!" He barked at the older man.

"Now, now, Marian. I was thinking, since my dear son was promoted to a general, that he could take some time off and celebrate a bit. He is always so devoted to his work that he has barely time for himself. I wanted him to relax a bit." Tiedoll explained swiftly.

Allen shifted uncomfortably on his legs.

"Make some tea, Allen, this one is already cold." The redhead ordered after eyeing the lad for a while. The youth nodded and strolled over to the corner of the room to prepare the water, teapots and cups. Cross sighed but then continued in the previous conversation.

"Ok, I take that… but the eye-patch as well?! I´m not charity, you know?" Cross growled as he massaged his temples. The mention of an ´eye-patch´ attracted Allen´s attention. The picture of the redhead that called the black-eyed man his ´buddy´ flashed before his eyes.

´That might mean…´

"Oh, Lavi! I thought he might use some free time too. He is a very busy person! You know how it is to be in an army! You can´t imagine how-"

"Ok, ok!"Cross sighed, interrupting his friend. "Whatever. I´m not in the mood of arguing."

When the water boiled, Allen poured it into each teapot and served the tea to both men.

Allen stood next to Marian´s friend, clutching the tray, thinking about the one-eyed redhead and his friend. He was torn from his thoughts away as he heard his master speak to him.

"Allen, take Tiedoll to his room and then prepare two more for those two brats he took." Allen nodded awaiting more orders but the other just stared at him with a slight frown. The younger looked away.

The two men shook each other´s hands and they stepped outside.

"Please follow me, sir." Allen said smiling at Tiedoll. He aimed for the exit with the man behind him, when he heard Cross.

"Oi, Allen!" He shouted looking at the lad, still frowning.

"Yes, Marian?" Allen paused, turning around with the sweetest smile on his lips.

Cross´ frown intensified, but he just shook his head.

"Come to my room when you´re finished with everything." He said and limped back to the room.

Allen sighed.

.

.

.

They´ve made their way through the sunny streets of Cross´ district to a lower building with big windows and black roof.

"Here is your room, sir." Allen gestured towards the room they were standing in front of. Tiedoll entered first, followed by the lad who silently closed the door. The room was spacious. A terrace was facing the main door. The bed covered with dark blue sheets was on the right and a low wooden table with cushions around it on the left. A big silver-blue carpet covered the floor.

Tiedoll put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Cross has a very good taste." He huffed looking over to the boy who held up a couple of towels.

"I am glad you like your room, sir." He spoke carrying the towels to the bathroom.

"So tell me, Allen, how long have you known him?"

"I think it will be five years around December."

Tiedoll nodded but remained silent, just looking at the boy.

Allen scratched the back of his head. _´This is getting really awkward._´ He thought as he sighed mentally.

"I open the terrace door so you can catch some fresh air." Allen smiled politely when the awkwardness intensified. He really felt weird when those mysterious eyes stared at him.

"Sure." The man replied as he sat down on the bed, still eyeing Allen.

"Your luggage should be brought soon. Just let me know if you need any help with unpacking, I will be happy to help you." He said when he saw that the man had no intention of saying anything.

Tiedoll just stared.

Allen sighed.

"You have some really unique features. I was thinking...would you let me draw you someday?" Tiedoll asked finally, smiling at the silver-eyed boy.

"O-oh?" Allen stuttered. _´Where did this come from?´_ "Uhm, thank you, sure, why not?"

"Wonderful!" The man replied happily.

Allen laughed. _´Weird, just as Marian said.´_

"Um, pardon my curiosity, but back in the tearoom, master mentioned you brought your son along with a man with an eye-patch."

"Yeah, my son Yuu and his friend Lavi are here too. I was so happy when he decided to come with me! You know, Allen, I think he deserves a proper vacation. The war is very exhausting both physically and mentally. And now when he was promoted, he will have even less time for himself."

Allen couldn't help but smile. Tiedoll really seemed like a nice and loving father.

The only thing that was a bit (very)out of place was the fact that a man like Tiedoll (quoting Cross: naïve/frigid old man) spends vacations with his son in a city filled with prostitutes. Considering what Cross said about the man, Allen could hardly understand why a highly-principled person like Tiedoll would willingly spend his days off in a place like this. But then again, maybe he wasn't as frigid as Cross implied. After all, Allen made many people change their minds rather quickly.

"You are so kind, sir. Your son must be very happy to have you." Allen said dismissing his theories. "That reminds me! On the way to the teahouse, I met a man with red hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. Could he be Lavi by any chance?"

"Yeah, the description fits." Tiedoll nodded with a soft smile. "If you´ve met Lavi then I presume you´ve already encountered my son. Tall, with long black hair and a permanent scowl on his face…" The older laughed out.

"Oh yes. I think I have." He thought back. The man he bumped into…but he definitely wasn't a European. "The scowl was really outstanding." Allen said, thinking about the man´s unique black eyes.

"Heh, yeah. Yuu-kun does that a lot. I always tell him he will get wrinkles very early."

Allen blinked. _´Yuu…kun?´_ He imagined the man´s face again. _´Smooth…´_ He thought sarcastically.

"Oh!" Allen gasped. "I have to find rooms for them! Please excuse me sir. I will be back with the food as soon as I can. If there will be anything you would like, don't hesitate to ask me." The lad bowed again and when Tiedoll nodded he left the room, looking for the other two men.

.

.

.

When he stepped outside, he looked around. _´I have no idea where the two of them could be.´_ He huffed.

He decided to check on the two closest teahouses.

It was almost noon and the streets of the district were livelier than few hours ago. The Night-clad were moving from one teahouse to another and he used this opportunity to ask about the men – unfortunately with no luck.

Neither Lavi nor Yuu were in the two buildings so he headed for the gardens.

He roamed around the gardens for good 15 minutes when a familiar black hair caught his eye.

_´God! Finally.´_

There he was, Tiedoll´s black-eyed son, sitting cross-legged hidden in the soft green shades of a willow tree. Allen came closer. He took a second to observe the man closely. He was really something special – sharp jaw, strait nose, thin lips, long silky black hair, tied with a red hair tie in a low ponytail, bangs hanging neatly over his eyes. Simply handsome.

"Excuse me sir, are you by any chance Yuu?" Allen asked carefully after he slapped himself mentally for staring.

"Kanda!" The man growled back, not even opening his eyes.

"Beg pardon?" Allen asked, befuddled.

"The name. It´s Kanda. Don't ever call me by my first name. "

"My apologies sir," he said constrainedly, "I didn't know."

* * *

Kanda emitted a low growl. He decided to look at the daring person that interrupted his meditation. His dark eyes met the liquid silver orbs. He blinked. Right there in front of him stood the unique woman who bumped into him this morning.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir, but I was ordered find a room for you."

Kanda stood up, dusting himself off.

"My name is Allen, I will be your garde until my master finds a companion for you. Follow me, please." The person said, gesturing outside the gardens.

_´Allen?´_ Kanda thought. _´Odd name for a woman.´_

"Oh, there is one more thing. I am looking for your friend, whose name is Lavi, I believe, do you happen to know about his whereabouts?"

"Che, the idiot might be running around the teahouses flirting with women." Kanda replied angrily.

Allen sighed.

"Never mind. Let us go. I will look for your friend after I accommodate you. Shall we?" Allen said, visibly forcing a smile.

They exited the gardens and headed for the rest-houses. Kanda found himself staring at the person next to him. There was something off about this woman, but he couldn´t put his finger on it.

* * *

"Do you have any special requirements, in regard of the place or equipment?" Allen broke the silence.

"Yes." The raven haired man barked. "Get me the quietest and most isolated place you have here."

_´That was quite straightforward.´_ "Very well sir." The youth replied and made his way to a house with few small windows that had "INFORMATION" sign posted over its wide opened door.

They entered a dusty room that was filled with shelves stuffed with papers and collators. The room´s only source of light were the miniature windows that hardly provided enough illumination. Kanda noticed someone behind the counter, located on the opposite side.

"Yoo Allen! What brings you here?"

"Ah! Johnny! There you are!" Allen sighed and marched across the room to the man sitting behind the desk. Kanda observed. "Can you tell me which rooms are free in the rest-house near the baths?"

"Hold on a second, lemme see." The man with dark-brown hair tied into two low ponytails and thick glasses replied, shuffling through some papers. "K360, 375 and 378 at the moment." He said cheerfully after reading the paper. "K359 and 366 will be free by the end of the week."

"Perfect! Could you sign, uhh…" Allen turned his head slowly towards the raven-haired man, "…Kanda!" He blurted out quickly. "Mister Yuu Kanda in K360 for the next three weeks, please?"

"Certainly! Is there anything else I can do for you?" Johnny asked.

Allen glanced at the floor, thinking. He then looked at Kanda. "Do you think your friend will be fine if I accommodate him in the same building?" He asked.

"Hell no!" Kanda retorted. "The rabbit isn´t going to be anywhere near me. Just put him somewhere near the big teahouses. I am sure he will be just delighted to be there."

"Oookay? So Johnny, are there any rooms free in the centre?"

"Uhh…yeah! B56 and 65 are free in the Black house. You want me to sign him in?" Johnny asked as he put down another paper.

"Yeah please, the name is Lavi um…" Allen looked over to Kanda again with a question in his eyes hand raised in mid air.

"Lavi Bookman, Junior." The man replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

Johnny scribbled the names down. "All right Allen! All done! Here are the keys."

The silver-eyed took the keys, bowing his head. "Thanks a lot." He smiled.

.

.

.

They stepped outside and headed for the rest-house. It was a good 10 minute walk and both of them remained silent. Allen led the black-eyed man inside the quiet rest-house and he stopped in front of a black door marked K360, unlocking it.

"This is your room sir, I hope you will be satisfied." Allen said as he stepped into the small lobby. He pushed the shoji open, revealing the bright room. Kanda looked around. The room was equipped by light brown furniture. There was a low table in the middle, the big white sheeted bed was on the left, and the bathroom on the right. Allen walked to the shoji on the opposite, pushing it open and revealing the spacious terrace roofed by emerald vines. The surroundings were quiet and the only sounds outside was the chirping of the birds and murmur of the water from the bath house. Kanda strolled over to the terrace, he was indeed satisfied.

"Your luggage will be delivered till the evening. The food is served in the main tea-house, but if you want, you can have the food delivered here. Now if you excuse me, I have to find your friend." Allen bowed.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed from outside. They both blinked, looking at each other.

Another growl, then scratching behind the door. Kanda raised his eyebrow as he glanced back at Allen, who just shook his shoulders.

The younger opened the front door. He was immediately knocked off his feet by a golden hound.

"Aah~!" The lad moaned as he hit the floor.

* * *

Kanda blinked. The sight that was offered to him made his cheeks dye with pink.

There was Allen, sprawled on the floor, her long slim legs exposed and spread wide apart. A golden hound with sharp teeth was standing above her licking her face.

Kanda´s eyes lingered on her attractive smooth legs. He turned his head away, sighing.

"Tim! What are you doing here?!" Allen cried out. The dog just whined, then turned to Kanda and growled angrily. "Stop it, Tim! You know you shouldn't be mean to my customers!"

Something about that sentence made his guts wrench but he let it go.

"Tim get—" Allen was cut off by her own coughing. He clenched the hem of the kimono on his chest. The dog whined and moved away from her. Kanda swiftly overrun the distance between them and crouched next to the woman. Somehow it was very hard for him to ignore her legs.

"Oi, are you all right?"

The coughing stopped. The woman pushed herself away from him. He looked up and their eyes met again. A short eternity passed until she spoke again.

"I´m okay. I am sorry about Tim´s behaviour." She said apologetically. "I will take my leave now." And with that she just left the room.

Kanda frowned. He stood there like an idiot staring at the door. He really had to admit that the woman was genuinely interesting….not to mention tempting.

* * *

Allen walked slowly out, breathing deeply and clutching his chest. His heart was racing.

_´Damn it. At a time like this.´_

He felt a nudge.

"Don't worry Tim, I´ll be fine." He smiled sadly at the dog. "We should try to find that Lavi guy."

_´This is going to be a long day.´_ He thought uneasily. The unpleasant stinging was still present in his chest.

.

.

.

"Aargh!" He yelled and stomped his leg. "When I find him I will strangle him!" Allen breathed out.

He spent the previous hour by walking from teahouse to teahouse but the redhead was nowhere to find. _´Screw this. God have mercy on the first person that runs into me._´ He turned on his heel and stomped into another, already fifth, teahouse.

The poor soul turned out to be Miranda. Although she said that she will happily take care of the matter for Allen, he still felt a little bit guilty.

He headed for the kitchens, ordering the food for Tiedoll and then bringing it to the man, apologizing for his delay. Tiedoll just smiled at him and thanked him. Allen kept the man company until the evening, telling him about the district, the tea rituals and their program for the weeks that followed.

He left the man after eleven o´clock.

It was the time when most of the Night-clad moved to their real work –the actual love-selling. He watched the men and women leave the teahouses with their attendants heading to the joyhouses.

Allen sighed, remembering his early days.

He made his way to Cross´ room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good evening, Marian." He greeted. The red headed was silent.

"Evening." He muttered after a while and gestured towards the couch. Allen sat down. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." Allen chirped softly, gazing into the ground, trying to hide his face that proved the exact opposite.

"Allen." He said, and the lad could clearly hear the warning in his voice. Cross sighed.

"If anything goes wrong you tell me, right?" He asked

Allen glanced over at Marian.

"Yeah." He said weakly. _´Can´t fool you, eh?´_

The silence hung unpleasantly in the air. Cross sighed again then shifted in his seat.

"Now that we made this matter clear, care to tell me where the heck have you been in the morning?" He asked finally.

Allen stiffed. _´Oh here it goes.´_ "Uhm… I was having breakfast?" He said innocently while eyeing everything else but the man.

"Having breakfast, eh?" Cross bristled up. "I should make you do all the laundry for that! I had to friggin´ endure the idiot´s babbling for an hour!"

"A bit of real socializing won´t kill you, you know?" The younger said daringly, smirking.

Cross growled. "Careful, you´re forgetting the fact that I own your ass!"

"Eeeeh? Tiedoll must have really made you suffer. What did he do? Compliment your hair? Scolded you for your bad, bad mouth?" Allen stated evilly.

The aura around the redhead darkened. "Just keep pissing me off."

"Oh? And you do what? Throw me out?" The lad grinned, his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Please, we both know that I am the main income of your money. You couldn't pay a single debt you made without me!" He threw at the man maliciously with the grin still fixed on his face.

"Ooh? You are rather full of yourself, you woman!" Marian said after a vein popped on his forehead.

The grin from Allen´s face disappeared without a trace. His eyebrow twitched. "Say it again." He said no longer with the feminine voice he was usually using.

"Hooo? What is it? Don´t like it, missy?" The other replied amused. Allen frowned.

"I dare you, you lazy, good-for-nothing old fart!"

"Whiny brat!"

"Stupid drunkard!"

"Cheating runt!"

"Cripple!"

Cross twitched.

_´Hohoo! In your face!_´ Allen smiled devilishly. The two of them glared at each other for a short while.

"Hmph!" They huffed at once, turning their heads to face the other direction and crossing their arms on their chests childishly.

"Go back to your room. You are free for the rest of the night." Marian said after he lighted up his cigarette. Allen nodded with an amused smile.

Their arguments were always like this. One would find the other, yell insults at each other and then go back to whatever they were doing like nothing happened. That was their way of venting their nerves.

.

.

.

Allen fell backwards on his bed, bouncing few times. He then crawled a bit farther and nuzzled his face into the soft pillows. After replaying the events from the whole day he curled up.

_´Yuu….Kanda.´_ He thought when sleep slowly crept upon his mind.

He eyes suddenly shot wide open and panic filled his mind. All the sleepiness disappeared in a second.

Allen shook his head violently trying to get that man out of his thoughts.

_´No! Don't think about him. Don't thing about anything!´_ He kept repeating in his head.

He let out a frustrating moan when his mind refused to forget those black eyes.

"Forbidden! Forbidden! Forbidden!" He whispered shutting his eyes.

* * *

**People, please! Don't kill me! I know it was kinda long and boring but I just had to write it…And I seriously didn´t think that writting this kind of lemons will be that hard + my romance scenes SUCK! But I will work on that.**

**However! The following chapters will be better, I promise! I will make Allen and Kanda bond properly.**

**Reviews are VERY WELCOMED!**

**P. S.: Neah doesn´t like blowjobs and Cross makes a good Gregory House:D**


	4. Scared

**I am sooo greatful to all people who read, faved and followed my story! I am sorry I didn´t reply to your mails, I am kinda busy this week. But anyways, I managed to finish this chapter! **

**WARNING: This chapter contanes... a horny Tykki and my lethal grammar (once again)**

**NOTES: Helpful links... **

**- wiki/Acro_dance**

**- watch?v=7PhHr1cqODU (Lenalee´s finishing pose)**

**- watch?v=yrWGA_YOr9k (Allen´s song)**

**Just put it into google and click the first link.**

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were happily flying from tree to tree, chirping and chasing after each other.

Allen was in the garden, trimming the little bonsai trees that Marian bought him. His master was even kind enough to give him a small part of the huge garden area. It was a place isolated from the rest of the yard for the guests by hydrangea bushes blooming with light blue and purplish flowers. The vine-covered the ornamented garden arch was throwing soft shadows on the ground.

It was one of the places no one could find and only Allen and few of his closest friends like Anita, Miranda or Lenalee knew about. It was his own personal miniature garden filled with his most favourite flowers.

There were flowerbeds of white roses, orange lilies, colorful tulips and all possible kinds of hyacinths.

Cross even took Allen to the other city so he could buy some of the said plants and the lad was very grateful for it.

Hidden safely in the shadows of his garden, Allen could calmly enjoy the sunny days in peace and without people´s greedy stares.

He finished trimming the last little bonsai tree when Tim emerged from the bushes. The hound strolled over to his master, licked his left cheek and then curled himself up near the tulips.

Allen smiled and crawled over to the animal. He laid down on the soft emerald green grass, leaning his head against Tim´s back. The dog huffed.

The silver-eyed stretched his pale long legs out of his sky-blue kimono, which was adorned with little silver flowers fading from his shoulders.

"Aaah~, I still have to get some flowers for the evening!" Allen pouted. He heard a soft whine from Tim. "Gosh I´m lazy." He huffed and stood up, taking the saceteurs and lazily walking over to the hydrangea bushes.

After he cut an armful of flowers he wrapped them into a plain white paper.

"Timcanpy! Let´s go!" He called for the hound and exited his little hideout.

The whole garden was exceptionally beautiful today. The high green pines and pinkish maple trees were throwing fleeting shadows on the large ponds filled with loads of colorful Koi fish. Allen loped gracefully through the tree trunks across the water to the other side.

He was almost at the exit when he was stopped by a cheerful redhead.

"Hello there m´lady! How are you doing today?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Hello sir! I am doing very good, thank you! How about you?" Allen replied, giving him the sweetest smile he could do.

"Very much the same, considering I ran into a beauty like yourself."

"I am very flattered, dear sir."

Lavi chuckled. He snuck his arm around Allen´s waist and leaned closer to him.

"Would you like to accompany me through the gardens, my dear?" He asked alluringly.

"I would very much like to, but I am afraid I have to decline. I have to deliver these flowers to my master." Allen chirped, spinning around and freeing himself from the redhead.

"Ow, don't go, m´lady!" Lavi quoted theatrically closing his eyes and grasping the left side of his chest. "My heart aches when you leave my side!"

"My apologies, my lord! My duties have to be fulfilled till the night falls."

"Will I see you tonight, oh, fair maiden?"

"Perhaps if you manage to stay up long enough, you may catch a glimpse of me." Allen sang, leaving the eye-patch behind.

Lavi stood there, hands on his hips, when a golden hound ran by, growling dangerously at him.

_´The hell?!´_ He thought while trying to ease his startled heart.

Lavi grinned. He noticed his raven-haired friend meditating under the nearby willow tree.

"Yuu-chan!" He called.

"Call me that again and I´m going to cut off your stupid hair, you retarded rabbit." He shot at him angrily.

"Oh? What´s going on? You are rather snappish today." He looked around. "Oooh! I get it! You´re jealous coz I just picked up that pretty lady!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Picked up my ass." He shot back and ignored the redhead´s presence.

_´Ooh?´_ Lavi looked back to the exit suspiciously.

.

.

.

Allen took the flowers to the Main teahouse. The entertainment room was being prepared for the evening´s performance. The small round tables were covered by black cloths, each of them having a small red candle on the top.

The flowers, however, were not meant for the smaller tables. They were supposed to be decorating a bigger table surrounded by few dark couches, located right in the front of a podium.

Allen placed the flowers into small glass vases then glanced over to the podium.

"Allen!" He heard from behind. "Allen! Hello!"

"Oh! Hello Lenalee!" He smiled and greeted the girl who approached him from behind. She was wearing a light green hanfu dress with golden ornamental hems and deep green waist skirt. The long golden sash tied around her slim waist was trailing behind her. Her ebony hair was tied up with a white ribbon.

"How was the city?" He asked hugging his good friend.

"It was amazing! I´ve never seen so many shops and stands! I am so sad that you couldn´t come with us!" The woman sighed.

"Don't worry Lenalee. Besides, I was in the city few times before." Allen tapped her shoulder reassuringly.

"Allen…" She said softly giving him an abashed look. "Going to a hospi—"

"That´s all right. You know I don't mind, even if it´s for such a reason." He smiled sweetly. "But anyways! Are you performing today?"

"Why yes of course! I won´t let you get all the attention!" She laughed. "So when do we officially start?"

"Hmm, around nine, I believe." He paused, thinking. "Oh, there is one more thing."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Marian told me to ask you if you could attend one of his special guests."

.

.

.

The clock struck the ninth hour.

All guests were comfortably sitting with their Night-clad in the dark room. All the lights were out, the only source of light were the small candles on each table.

Cross, Tiedoll, Kanda and Lavi were sitting on the dark couch facing the podium.

Cross was wearing a simple white shirt with a black vest, black pants and shoes. A red ribbon adored the shirt´s collar. Tiedoll and Kanda were clad in long black military uniforms with red hems and silver buttons. From the belt around Kanda´s waist hung a Katana with a silver ornamental tsuba. Lavi was wearing a casual black suit with a black necktie and white shirt.

The younger males were silently sipping their tea while Tiedoll and Cross debated all the things that changed since Cross left the army.

Suddenly, the podium was illuminated by white light.

First performers, clothed in long loose dresses holding black fans, stepped out and lined next to each other in two lines. They began to dance when the music started. The audience clapped when they finished and the scene darkened as they left.

The next number consisted of two flame-eaters. After that, the lute players performed. The audience was clapping more and more with each act.

When a group of singers left, a single woman with long black hair clad in long purplish kimono stepped forth. She was holding two golden fans. The dance she performed was very breathtaking. It was something between ballet and sword dance except she used fans instead of swords. She spun around, the robes flying around her, the fans dangerously whistled through the air. She finished by falling on her knees, one fan holding over her head and covering her face with the other. The whole room burst out applauding. The black haired woman bowed and left the stage.

"That was amazing, Marian!" Tiedoll uttered, his eyes never leaving the stage.

Another black haired woman came after her. She was wearing black flexible, form-fitting clothes, ornamented with silver flowers. Her hair was tied into a firm chignon, adored with a single white flower. The music began to play and she started to dance. She was performing a very difficult acro dance. She made a cartwheel which she finished in a sitting pose then she bent her back over and smoothly performed a valdez. A few gasps were heard when she jumped a front aerial. She finished lying on her thighs, her back unnaturally bent so she faced the audience, her feet fixed under her chin and her arms loosely hanging in the air. There was silence for few moments but after she stood up and bowed a thundering applause echoed throughout the room.

Lavi and Tiedoll watched the woman with opened mouths and wide eyes. Kanda just eyed the woman, his face just slightly showing appreciation and awe.

The lights were turned off once again and the podium was engulfed in darkness. After a short while, the scene was illuminated by crimson light, revealing a person sitting on a trapeze few meters above the ground.

The person was wearing a long sleeveless white kimono-like dress lanced with silver koi fish frames. The robe was held around the woman´s neck on a transparent fabric with black flowers. Her shoulders were exposed but the rest of her arms were covered by separate white sleeves tied with red ribbons on her wrist. One of her legs was covered with the same patterned fabric as the one around her neck. Her face was covered with a silver mask.

The piano started playing a calming melody and after a while the woman began to sing. Her crystal-clear voice echoed through the room. She began swinging the trapeze in the middle of the song.

Nobody dared to move. Few of the guests almost forgot to breathe while she sang. She stopped singing but the piano still played. She threw herself backwards gripping the pole of the trapeze with her hands, swaying few times there and forth while she hung from the bar. Just before the piano stopped playing she jumped down making a simple salto. She hit the floor with her feet and slowly raised herself up, looking at the audience. She bowed and before she could raise her head again she was rewarded by a deafening applause and whistles.

Tiedoll stared at the person for a while, completely speechless. Then he gasped. "It´s Allen!" He turned towards Cross, who was smirking with self-satisfaction. The ex-soldier lazily looked at his friend gave him a ´you don´t say´ look and then gazed over to Allen.

Allen´s and Cross´ eyes met and the redhead gestured him to come over to them with a soft jerk of his head.

The younger nodded and walked away from the podium, which was soon filled with musicians with all kinds of instruments. The food was served soon after and the room was filled with pleasant melody and murmurs of the guests.

…

After a while, the men in the front were approached by Allen and two other women.

"Enjoying your dinner, gentlemen?" Allen asked strolling over to Tiedoll´s side, smiling and sitting between him and Cross. He still wore the same clothes, which he had during the performance, except the mask was missing.

A pair of dark eyes following his every movement.

"Good job, all of you!" Cross appraised them. "Now to the point. Forasmuch as I am a very generous and good host, I decided to be kind enough to gift your two brats with two of my best ladies." He looked over to the two women, clad in light beige kimono´s.

"This is Anita," Marian said gesturing towards the taller woman with long black hair, "and this is Lenalee." He turned towards the other.

"It is an honour to meet you, gentlemen." Both Lenalee and Anita said at once, bowing. After that, Lenalee took her place next to Lavi, smiling at him politely and Anita sat next to the frowning Kanda.

"You have a very unique voice, Allen, the performance was flawless!" Tiedoll engaged the conversation with the latter as soon as the introductions were over and they continued to dine.

"I am very glad you liked it, sir." Allen smiled politely, pouring some red wine into his glass.

"Actually, all of your performances were splendid, ladies! I am really astonished!" The man mused.

"We are very flattered, dear sir." Anita said happily and Lenalee nodded.

.

.

.

The time moved on and all the plates were taken away. Cross and Tiedoll discussed various things, drinking wine, Lavi was excitedly chatting with Lenalee, constantly complimenting her performance.

Kanda even struck up a short conversation with Anita. The raven-haired was secretly peering over to Allen all the time. The latter was busy serving Cross and his father, radiating smiles at the two men.

Kanda sighed and finished his glass of wine.

"Excuse me." He breathed out as he stood up, straightening his uniform.

"Where are you going, Yuu?" Lavi asked. The young general che´d.

"Where do you think?" He shot back and walked away. Lavi glanced towards the exit of the room, noticing a small golden board with black letters saying ´Toilette´ and a black arrow pointing downstairs. Lavi shrugged turning his attention back to Lenalee.

…

"Oh? The wine is gone!" Allen pouted after he forced the last drop of the red liquid into Cross´ glass. "I will be right back with another one." With that he stood up and exited the room.

"He is such a nice boy, Marian." Tiedoll mused when Allen vanished in the hall. "How come he ended up like… you know…" He paused, looking for right words.

Lavi´s attention perked up. He turned his head slightly towards the talking couple, blinking few times.

"Like a prostitute?" Cross answered.

"Yeah…" The other replied sadly, scratching the back of his head. "His voice, it is really something! He could make a fortune just by singing."

Cross sighed heavily. He lighted up a cigarette and continued.

"I know. It is just…He can´t."

"He can´t,… what?" The French asked. Lavi noticed a slight drop of the mood. Lenalee made a painful grimace and Anita looked at the ground.

"He is too shy! Ahahahaha!" Cross laughed out loud then took a drag from his cigarette.

"Just… let it go." Cross said later silently, huffing out a plume of smoke. That´s when Lavi interfered.

"Uhm…," he drew the attention to himself, "I may be a little slow, but…. HE?" He asked carefully, eyeing the others. "Isn´t he like….SHE? Y´know… she, as for a woman…?"

"What?" Cross barked at him then looking over at Tiedoll, "you mean you haven´t told them?"

Tiedoll scratched his head again, his eyes hidden behind the thick glasses.

Lenalee giggled. Lavi looked at her quizzically.

"Allen is a boy." Anita said, laughing softly.

Lavi´s world and logic was crushed into million pieces at that particular moment.

.

.

.

…

_´How the FUCK did I get lost here?!´_ Kanda thought angrily as he, once again, took a wrong turn. He looked around. Left: a fucking dead end. Right: about million doors and stairs at the end of the hallway. He walked over to the stairs looking up and down. There was complete darkness on the upper end. He looked to the opposite direction towards the weak light illuminating the lower floors.

_´What is this fucking building?! A labyrinth?!´_ Kanda threw a hateful glare at his surroundings and descended the stairs.

He growled. Five minutes later he found himself in a corridor, feebly illuminated by small, not very effective, lamps.

_´Where am I?!´_ Again, he looked to his left and right. The corridor seemed to be infinite. He decided to take the left side. There was dead silence.

He walked about 2 minutes, when he heard a noise. He paused. That was definitely a noise of glass shattering. He stood frozen on the spot, listening closely.

He heard the noise again. Kanda sped up towards the source. As he was nearing the closed door he heard murmur and some other noises… as if somebody was… fighting?

"Stop it!" A muffled feminine voice echoed from behind the door. It was followed by another crash and some dull thud. "Aah!"

Kanda listened for a short while but when he heard another muffled scream he smashed the wooden door open.

The moment he opened the door he was attacked by something small, black and very fast before he could even draw his sword. It flew right into his face. Kanda ducked, looking around bewilderedly. _´Son of a-´_

"Wooah!" He heard.

Kanda didn't even know what hit him. One moment he was standing there, prepared for the battle and the next he knew he was sprawled on the floor. He blinked the stars from his vision away and swallowed the dull pain in his head. His hands instantly shot up to seize the other attacker but he froze in mid-action when his brain comprehended what his eyes saw.

"Huh? Kanda? What are you doing here?"

Kanda stared. Once again. Though this time, he did very good job at keeping his eyes fixed on the person´s face.

"Y-you?" He asked dumbly after he found the lost words.

Oh yeah. Her. Reddish hair loosely hanging around her face, silver eyes graced with long lashes, naked shoulders, slim waist, delicate fingers placed upon his chest, smooth milky legs warped around his hips… around his hips… the legs… that skin he felt with his hands.

"What the hell—"

"Shh!" Kanda was thrown back to reality when her finger touched his lips to shush him. She was still sitting on him, looking around suspiciously.

_´No, no, no, no, no…´_ Kanda repeated in his mind slowly and distinctly. She moved slightly. _´NO, NO, NO, NO´_ He repeated a bit faster. _´No! I am definitely NOT that hopeless.´_ He removed his hands slowly away from her legs. _´No blushes, no boners, no stupidities.´_ Kanda took a peek at Allen´s face again. She was still looking around. _´Although…´_

Allen sighed. "I am truly sorry sir."

Both stood up and she started to dust Kanda off. She huffed again. "Please forgive me, I was reckless."

"No problem." Kanda assured her. "What happened, anyway." He scanned the room behind her.

Allen walked in, sighing. Kanda followed her. The room was actually some kind of wine cellar. Walls garnished by X shaped shelves and filled with all possible kinds of wines. The raven-haired also noticed dark green glass shards and spilled wine on the floor.

"I was getting the wine when…aaah!" Kanda jumped slightly, his eyes widened and fixed at the person in front of him. "Don't move!" Allen said. Kanda didn't even dare to breathe as the unique woman slowly approached him.

"Don't…move."

Kanda stood there, petrified, his heart racing. Her hands slowly made their way to his black hair. Her sweet scent invaded his nostrils.

…

"There you are you little jackass." Allen laughed out and withdrew from him, hand covering his palm.

"What the…?"

"Look!" Allen chirped happily as he uncovered his palm slightly, showing Kanda what he was holding.

"A bat?!" Kanda blurted out.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "I was getting the wine when this little cheeky chit suddenly attacked me."

"Why don't you just let him be?"

"Because if I don't help him, he will die here!"

"All this," the raven haired gestured at the broken wine bottles, "for a bat?"

"Hehe." Allen chuckled. "Oh yeah. The wine. Uhmm…." He paused and looked pleadingly at the taller man.

Kanda sighed. "Which one?"

"Mouton Rothschild. It is on the left." Kanda found the wine within seconds. "Thank you very much, sir." Allen smiled sheepishly. "And by the way, what were you doing here? This isn´t a place for a guest."

"I, uhm…" Kanda paused, he didn't really want to tell that he got lost. How lame was that? "I…"

Allen tilted his head to right, waiting for the man´s answer. When he saw that the other was at loss of words, he continued. "Did you, by any chance… get lost?"

Kanda let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah." He replied silently.

"Oh, well then just follow me! I will show you the way back. Would you mind if I drop this little lodger off? I could also show you around if you want."

"Whatever."

Allen smiled again and turned swiftly around. The long kimono-like robe swooshed around him. He walked towards the exit, his bare feet softly tapping on the hard floor.

Kanda followed him eagerly, wondering if Allen ever gets cold feet.

.

.

.

Cross was tapping his fingers on his leg. He observed the surroundings.

Tiedoll was talking to Anita about his son, telling her stories from when he was younger, mentioning the red haired ex-soldier casually. Lenalee was having a pretty good time trying to struck up a conversation with the, still mind-fucked, rabbit.

_´Where the hell is that brat?!´_ He sighed mentally. _´If he got himself into some kind of trouble…´_

"Yuu is rather late, don't you think?" Tiedoll´s statement made him twitch.

_´If that samurai-wannabe did something to him…´_ Cross fumed mentally.

Cross´ normal logic switched off. He started imagining the worst case scenarios in his mind.

Marian stood up, receiving questioning looks from this friend and the two women.

"I´ll be right back." He said, grabbed his cane and limped off.

.

.

.

Allen stopped in front of the back door.

"I am just going to make sure this bloodsucker will stay outside. Would you kindly wait for me? It won´t take long."

The silver-eyed received a nod and stepped outside, closing the shoji behind him with his foot.

He walked a little farther.

"Now you little rascal. Off you go!" He stretched out the opened palm where the little bat lay. "Huh?" Allen took a closer look at the creature. "What´s wrong? Are you tired?"

"Are you?" He heard a very familiar, yet detested, voice from behind. "_Menino_."

The animal in his hands screeched and flew off.

"You!" Allen growled out hatefully. "How dare you show your face here again!"

"Now, now." The man purred. "I am just making sure my darling is safe and sound. No need to be hostile."

"Get lost Tykki!" Allen backed few steps up. "I will have Marian kill you if you don't leave right now."

"That is too bad." Tykki smirked and charged at the boy, gripping his mouth with his left hand before he could scream. "Shh-shh. We don't want anyone to hear us now, do we." He dragged the younger backwards and slammed him against a wooden pillar. "You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." The man breathed into Allen´s ear while his other hand caressed the boy´s thigh. "It makes me wanna screw you so hard."

"Mmmm-mmm!" Allen wanted to scream, but Tykki´s gloved hand was still painfully pressed against his mouth. The younger tried to scratch off the man´s hand off his face but all was in vain. Tykki overpowered him with ease, grabbing his hand and twisting it sharply.

"Mhmmmm!" Silver eyes flooded up with tears. He gripped his injured arm, glaring at the loathed man.

"That´s more like it." Tykki whispered when Allen stopped fighting. His arm reached downwards, touching the lad´s inner thigh and pushing it away. His leg made it in the middle and he thrust up, pulling the boy higher so he would somehow sit straddled on the older man´s hips. Tikky pressed hard against him, breathing out into his neck.

"So beautiful." He muttered after he licked the younger´s jaw. Allen clenched his teeth. His vision started to blur from the pain and his breaths were ragged. Tykki released the grip on Allen´s mouth. His hands glided all over the younger body, trying to get rid of the clothes.

The other couldn't even scream anymore. The pain was excruciating.

"Aargh!" Allen growled softly, trying to push the horny man away with his uninjured arm.

"I know you cannot resist me, love." Tykki purred as he nibbled the boy´s ear.

"Oi!" A voice suddenly echoed from behind them. "What the fuck do you think you´re doing?!"

Tykki looked behind sharply. Allen sobbed, thanking the gods.

"Kanda!" He gasped silently.

"Get the fuck off her!" Kanda warned and charged at the other man, immediately drawing his sword.

Tykki dodged just by a hair, letting the boy fall on the ground. He jumped away from the crying boy as Kanda made another attempt to slash him. Both men changed their places. Kanda was shielding Allen with his back, threateningly pointing his sword at the intruder.

"Beat it, asshole." Kanda growled, taking a peek at the person behind him.

"Cockblocker." Tykki shot back smirking. "You didn't tell me you have a new victim, Allen. Is he any better than Neah?"

"GET OUT!" Allen cried out.

"Haha! I hope this one will live longer than him." Tykki laughed out. Kanda just stood there like he was invisible. "You belong only to me, boy. And I don't like sharing." Kanda blinked.

"Fuck off!" The silver-eyed shot back at him.

The dark skinned man just laughed as he disappeared into the night, leaving Kanda alone with Allen.

"Are you all right?" Kanda asked, his back turned on the younger, sheathing his sword.

"Somehow." Allen sobbed, leaning his back against the wooden pillar and covering his face with his hand.

Kanda turned around, taking a good look at the latter. He kneeled down beside the boy with a sigh.

"I am sorry you had to see something like this, sir." Allen murmured, trying his best to calm down and hold the sobs back. Kanda sighed again, and remained silent. He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't the comforting type. He observed the supposed boy before him.

"Show me your arm." He said calmly, stretching one hand in front of him. Allen obeyed and the other carefully removed the sleeve. Allen´s arm was trembling and ugly dark and red bruises were already forming around his wrist and elbow. Kanda frowned. That dark skinned fucker was really a lunatic. "I don't think it is broken, but you should let a doctor take a look at it." The lad nodded.

Allen tried to stand up, supporting himself against the pillar. Kanda put his other arm around the lad´s waist helping him to get to his feet, still gently holding his injured arm. He could feel the other quail.

´Thank you.´ He read from Allen´s mute lips. The latter looked up. Kanda found himself staring into the other´s silver eyes again and Allen was captivated by the black orbs that were eyeing him so mysteriously.

Both were motionlessly looking at each other. Even Allen´s trembling stayed.

The calm, however, didn't last too long. A door was slammed open somewhere. Steps and a dull thumps could be heard.

Only when a loud thump echoed not so far from the two, they broke their stare. Kanda looked back.

An angry Cross stood just few meters away from them. The man´s eyes flew from Kanda, to the injured arm and Allen´s tearful eyes.

"You slant-eyed son of a—"

* * *

**Yeah, so I kinda suck at describing things... but**

http_:_/_/_goo_._gl_/1ACYf

**(remove the _)here is Allen´s outfit (my work). **

**Have mercy, I was really trying to write a good story... what else... hmm.. guess what "Menino" means:D Anyway... That part with the bat... that actually happened... well I mean... I live in a hotel... and one day, my neighbour came running to me screaming happily and dragging me outside... there was a bat in the hall. We called him Palko:D But the chamber-maid took him away the next morning. **

**Reviews are very welcomed! **


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

I am very sorry everyone!

I won´t be uploading anytime soon – the reason being – my computer kinda...died.. and everything in it was lost.

Means all my stories were deleted. I have to reprogram everything and rewrite the stories.

-It will take some time-

I will try to do it ASAP , but I can´t promise anything.

Please, try to understand.

Thank you.


End file.
